La chica de la freidora
by Saly Black Potter
Summary: ¡Lo que me faltaba!Después de tener que trabajar en el Magic Burguer, tener que aguantar a mi jefe y a Helen, solo faltaba que un rubio platino aristócrata me viniese a tocar las narices!Como me llamo Hermione Granger juro que Ron me las pagará.Oneshort


¡Hola, ya estamos aquí!.

Después de mucho tiempo sin actualizar, hemos escrito este one-short para celebrar el cumpleaños de Saly Black Potter (El 23 de noviembre, 14 añitos ya ) y por eso esperamos que os guste, porque lo hemos hecho con todo el cariño que hemos podido.

Bien, en cuanto a la actualización de ''They will be loved'' tenemos que decir que el capítulo ya está en marcha, solo que la semana que viene la tendremos muy ajetreada y no podremos escribir, asi que..Un poquito de paciencia

Y ya no tenemos nada más que decir, que esperamos que os guste este one-short y que nos dejéis muchos reviews opinando sobre él y de paso felicitando a Saly

Por cierto, que conste que no tenemos nada en contra de la gente que trabaja en los restaurantes de comida rápida, al contrario. Solo que daos cuenta que es Hermione la que lo está contando ¿ok?

Y sin mas preámbulo, os dejamos.. ¡Con un nuevo one-short!

**LA CHICA DE LA FREIDORA.**

''Mierda de vida, mierda de trabajo¡mierda de todo!''-pensé a la vez que me daba golpes contra la pared. ¡Uy perdón! No me he presentado, mi nombre es Hermione Granger, sí, exactamente, soy la mejor amiga de Harry Potter, el defensor del mundo mágico.

Yo, prefecta, Premio Anual, graduada con honores en la escuela de aurores y recomendada al Ministerio de Magia he terminado trabajando en…

''¡Eh!. ¡Una hamburguesa con patatas fritas!

Exactamente, he terminado trabajando en el ''Magic Burguer'' el restaurante de comida rápida del mundo mágico, y no os penséis que soy la encargada de que todo vaya bien, o la que viene a hacer la inspección, no, yo soy la que despacha (a veces, porque no consideran que tenga tanto postín como para hacerlo), así que la mayor parte del tiempo simplemente soy la chica de la freidora.

¿Queréis saber como termine trabajando aquí? Pues tenéis que esperar, pues me han pedido que lleve unas magic deluxe al mostrador.

Cuando llego, el tío que hay al otro lado del mostrador (el cliente) me mira de arriba abajo y me dice:

''Gracias guapa''-a la vez que me sonríe seductoramente (claro, lo mas seductoramente que puede hacerlo un cincuentón barbudo y gordo)

''De nada, son 3'90''-dije de forma automática sin hacerle caso.

¡Será baboso! Cuando me ha ido a dar el dinero ¡me ha acariciado la mano!. Bueno olvidemos este incidente y sigamos con lo que estabamos haciendo, por donde iba yo contando la historia…¡Au, me he quemado! Malditas patatas fritas…

Vale, quizá soy un poco gruñona pero tened muy clarito que NO SOY UNA AMARGADA.

Bien, sigamos, termine trabajando aquí cuando…

O.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.OFLASH BACKO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.o

''¡Harry ya estoy harta!''-grito Hermione lanzándole la manzana que tenia en la mano al chico de pelo negro y ojos verdes esmeralda que tenia enfrente.

''¡Au¡Hermione no te muevas, te estaba pintando la nariz!''-dijo Harry frotándose la frente (es donde le había dado la manzana)

Después de haber derrotado gloriosamente al Señor Oscuro en su séptimo año, Harry Potter había hecho la carrera de auror, licenciándose con honores (al igual que Hermione), pero en esos tiempos de paz los aurores no eran muy necesarios, así que Harry y Hermione estaban en el paro (vamos que no tenían nada que hacer) y Harry de había aficionado a la pintura.

En ese momento estaban en el piso que el chico tenia en el centro de Londres (se había ido de casa de los Dursley hace mucho tiempo). Hermione llevaba una toga blanca y sujetaba una manzana a la vez que miraba hacia un lado.

''¡Me dan calambres en la mano!''-dijo Hermione palpándose la muñeca.

''Bueno, dejémoslo por hoy, aunque en este ambiente ¡yo no puedo trabajar!''-dijo Harry llevándose la mano a la frente.

''Lo que me faltaba, que mi mejor amigo saliese del armario''-se oyó que decía una voz muy conocida para ellos.

''¡Ron!''-dijeron los dos a la vez yendo hacia su amigo pelirrojo, que acababa de entrar en el piso.

''¿Qué tal va todo tío?''-pregunto Harry.

''Pufffff, genial tío, fue muy buena idea eso de hacerme maestro de Hogwarts en vez de ser auror ¡me encanta enseñar a volar a los chicos!''-dijo Ron con una sonrisa.

En efecto, cuando la señora Hooch se jubilo, Ron decidió enseñar el clase de vuelo, siendo el mejor profesor de esa asignatura que había tenido nunca Hogwarts.

''No nos lo restriegues capullo ¡yo iba para sanadora!''-dijo Hermione sentándose en un sofá.

''Por cierto ¿Qué haces con una toga puesta?''-pregunto extrañado Ron.

Hermione le lanzo una mirada fulminante.

''Mejor…olvida lo que he dicho''-dijo Ron.

''¡Ya no puedo mas!''-grito Hermione-''¡Odio esto de no hacer nada!''

Como una furia se puso a dar vueltas por el salón, sin darse cuenta de que la toga le arrastraba por el suelo.

''Cuidado con…''-empezó a decir Harry.

Pero era demasiado tarde, pues Hermione ya se había tropezado con la toga y se había caído al suelo.

''Herm ¿estas bien?''-pregunto Harry.

''Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ¡me voy a volver loca!''-dijo Hermione desde el suelo.

''A ti lo que pasa es que te aburres demasiado''-dijo Ron.

Hermione se levantó y lo miro con expresión enfadada.

''¡Bingo!. ¡Ronald Weasley es el ganador de nuestro fabuloso premio!. ¡Una colleja de Hermione Granger!''-dijo Hermione a la vez que le pegaba.

''¡Auch!. ¿Por qué me pegas?''-dijo Ron a la vez que se frotaba la nuca.

''Para des estresarme un poco''-dijo Hermione a la vez que se volvía a sentar, mientras Harry se partía el pecho de la risa.

''Pues querida amiga, yo tengo el remedio para tu dolencia''-dijo Ron a la vez que le pasaba un brazo por los hombros a su amiga.

''¿Ah si?''-dijo ella incrédula.

''Mira, un amigo mío tiene un puesto libre en su empresa, y si hablo con él, seguro que te aceptará''-dijo Ron sonriendo a Hermione.

''¡Gracias Ron!''-dijo la chica arrojándose a sus brazos con una sonrisa.

''_Por fin las cosas empezarán a ir bien…''_-pensó Hermione.

O.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.OFLASH BACKO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.o

Ir bien las cosas ¡ja, ese mismo día mi ''querido'' amigo pelirrojo, me consiguió este trabajo. Cada vez que me acuerdo…mirad lectores, hasta he decidido contarlo en tercera persona para no alterarme.

Seguid mi consejo: Nunca aceptéis el trabajo que un pelirrojo juerguista te ofrece.

''¡Granger!''-me llama el director.

Suspiro y voy a donde el burr…digoo mi ''querido'' jefe está.

''¿Qué quiere señor?''-pregunto tranquilamente.

''Hoy estarás en el mostrador todo el día, pues Gloria se ha puesto mala y necesita que la suplan''-me dijo a la vez que se rascaba el…creo que voy a vomitar.

''¿Estás bien Granger? Tienes la cara verde''-me preguntó alzando una ceja.

''Sí''-respondo.

''Vale, entonces te ha quedado clarito ¿no?. Y no la cagues Granger, que tienes un pie fuera''-dijo él.

Ya ves tú, que problema, quedarme sin este trabajo. Estaba mejor haciendo de modelo para Harry..

''Esta bien''-digo encogiéndome de hombros.

Y sin decir una palabra más, me dirijo al mostrador para atender a los clientes.

''Ey Granger''-oí que me llamaba de nuevo el jefe

Me giro y…deseo no haberlo hecho, pues en las manos tenia…la cosa mas horrorosa que he visto en mi vida.

''Te tienes que poner la gorra-hamburguesa Granger''-me dice a la vez que me da semejante intento de gorra fallida-''Es el logotipo de la empresa''

Yo asiento con un tic de rabia contenida en el ojo, mientras pienso mil y una maneras de matar a un pelirrojo lentamente.

Han pasado dos horas, y no he parado de servir hamburguesas, patatas y batidos. ¡Esto es un suplicio! Por lo menos cuando los niños del cumpleaños me rociaron entera con ketchup me divertí un poco..

Dos horas y media...esto no hay quien lo aguante, como siga así pediré la jubilación anticipada. Hamburguesa, patatas, sonrisa. Hamburguesa, patatas, sonrisa. ¡Dios! Me duele la cara ya de tanta sonrisa falsa…

Tres horas…parece que esto se ha calmado un poco, pero justo cuando estoy a punto de darme la vuelta para limpiar la maquina de los helados, veo como una cabellera rubia platino entra en la sala.

Parece ser…bah, imposible ¿Cómo va a estar Draco Malfoy en un restaurante de comida rápida? A no ser que…

O.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.OFLASH BACKO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.o

Habían pasado 2 horas y 15 minutos desde que llevaba puesta esa horrible gorra. Estaba yo tan tranquila sirviendo un helado cuando de repente vi a una persona que me resultó muy familiar.

''¿Parkinson?''-pensé al ver entrar a una chica morena con cara de sabueso.

De repente la chica me dirigió una mirada (nada amable por su parte, por cierto) y sonrió de una manera tan perversa que se me pusieron los pelos de punta.

¿Qué demonios hacia Parkinson en un restaurante de comida rápida? Ella que siempre ha presumido de ir a los sitios mas ''chic'' de Londres. ¿Me habría reconocido? Y si es asi ¿Por qué demonios ha sonreído de esa manera? Esto me da muy mala espina…

O.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.OFLASH BACKO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.o

Maldita sea ¡seguro que esa (PIII censurado xD) ha ido a avisarle!

Madre mía…ahora ¿Qué hago yo? Piensa cerebro, piensa…

A mi cerebro (que hoy parece estar en huelga) no se le ocurre mayor idea que hacer que mi cuerpo se tire al suelo y se esconda detrás del mostrador.

Vale, eso ha sido idea mía, no voy a culpar de ello a la parte que más me gusta de mi cuerpo, pero cuando una está desesperada no sabe que hacer..

''¡Granger!. ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?''-oigo una voz repelente a mis espaldas.

Mierda…no podía ser otra mas que Helen, el ojito derecho del jefe. Se le subieron demasiado los humos desde que fue ''Empleada del mes'' durante dos meses seguidos.

''Estooo ¿limpiar?''-pregunto con voz vacilante.

''¡Levántate ahora mismo! Y atiende a nuestro cliente…''-dice dirigiéndole una mirada seductora al cliente que esta al otro lado del mostrador.

(Comprended que estoy agachada, no puedo ver a quien esta al otro lado del mostrador, aunque me huelo algo…)

¡Auch! Lo que me faltaba, al levantarme me he dado un cabezazo con el mostrador. Hoy no es mi día…

Cuando me incorporo..me encuentro con un par de ojos grises que me miran ¿divertidos?.

''Asi me gusta Granger''-dice Helen dándose aires de superioridad-''Y ahora yo me voy, que como empleada del mes tengo muchas responsabilidades''

Responsabilidades…¡ja!. Esta lo que hace todo el día es sentarse en la despensa y comer patatas fritas hasta hartarse..

¡Ostras! Me acabo de dar cuenta de que ¡me ha dejado a solas con Malfoy!. Se hace un silencio inquietante, pero justo cuando decido abrir la boca para hablar…

''Granger, se te ha caído la gorra''-y mi ''querida compañera de trabajo'' Helen, me pone..el prototipo fallido de gorra en la cabeza.

Creo que me he puesto más roja que el pelo de Ron…simplemente ¡Tierra, trágame!

''Vaya Granger, te sienta bien el look hamburguesa''-dice Malfoy a la vez que sonríe de lado.

Esta bien Hermione, respira hondo, recuerda las clases de yoga…

''¿Me vas a atender o tengo que esperar hasta mañana?''-pregunta Malfoy dando golpecitos con el pie impacientemente.

''¿Qué desea tomas?''-pregunto con tono monótono.

''Una hamburguesa con patatas, Granger, aquí precisamente caviar no dais''-dice el con tono sarcástico.

Ja, ja, me parto.

''Pues la verdad Malfoy no sé que haces aquí, tú que eres un ''nuevo rico'' ''

Toma ya, esa si que me ha quedado bien.

La verdad es que Malfoy cambio en el último año en Hogwarts, después de que atrapasen a su padre y que durante todo el sexto curso nos estuviese martirizando con sus burlas, sorprendentemente en séptimo maduró y decidió luchar de nuestro lado contra Voldermort.

Finalmente, tras una dura batalla, el bien venció al mal, y todos los mortifagos sobrevivientes fueron enviados a Azkabán. Lucius Malfoy fue uno de los mortifagos que perecieron en la batalla, pasando así toda su fortuna a Draco (pues su madre había muerto un año atrás).

Ahora mismo Draco Malfoy era uno de los jóvenes más ricos de todo Londres.

''¡Tierra llamando a Granger!. ¿Me escuchas?''-dice Malfoy haciendo gestos delante mío.

Vaya, contando la historia de la batalla contra Voldermort me debo de haber empanado unos 5 minutos más o menos.

''Perdona, aquí tienes tu comida, son 2'50''-digo a la vez que le paso una bandeja con su comida.

''Y dime ¿Cómo es que Hermione Granger, la sabelotodo de Hogwarts, ha terminado trabajando aquí?''-me pregunta.

''Malfoy, ahora mismo no puedo hablar, el restaurante esta a tope''-digo.

''Granger, he de informarte de que ahora mismo no hay nadie''-dice señalando a su alrededor.

Vaya..mi coartada a tomar por saco.

''No quiero hablar de ello Malfoy''-digo cruzándome de brazos.

''Ah, ya se, la comadreja''-dice en tono despectivo refiriéndose a Ron.

''¡No le llames así!''-exclamo.

''¿Le defiendes después de haberte metido en este trabajo?''-me preguntó con una ceja alzada.

Dios, que sexy esta cuando hace eso. ¡Hermione, deja de pensar eso! Vale que es muy guapo, pero es un estúpido racista y ególatra.

Aunque…ha cambiado, y la gente se merece una segunda oportunidad ¿no?

''Granger ¿seguro que los aromas que ascienden de la freidora no te afectan al cerebro, porque es la segunda vez que te quedas empanada en menos de 10 minutos.

''¡Cállate Malfoy!''-digo enfadada.

Pero parece no oírme, porque ha empezado a mordisquear una patata con aire aburrido.

''Parece mentira, que estas cosas, que un Malfoy de categoría no suele tomar, estén deliciosas''-dice observando una patata.

Yo asiento con aire pensativo, vaya, nunca pensé que fuese a tener una conversación civilizada con Malfoy, todavía cuando se unió a nuestro bando, las únicas conversaciones que teniamos estabas plagadas de insultos.

''He estado pensando Granger…''-me dice a la vez que me mira con sus ojos grises.

''Madre mia que ojazos tiene..''-pienso a la vez que le miro.

''¿En qué Malfoy?''-le pregunto.

''En que tu y yo no somos tan diferentes Granger''-me dice a la vez que se acerca lentamente hacia mí.

Por suerte el mostrador hace de barrera entre nosotros, porque si no…ya me habría descolocado hace mucho tiempo.

''Eso es mentira Malfoy''-dijo a la vez que retrocedo-''Tú y yo no nos parecemos en nada''

''Pues yo creo que sí, los dos apreciamos la inteligencia por encima de cualquier otra característica...''

''Ya claro, y por eso en Hogwarts me insultabas por ser hija de muggles''-digo con tono ácido.

''Era un chiquillo influenciado por las creencias de mi familia, Granger, ahora que ya no tengo familia he cambiado mi forma de ver el mundo''-me dice.

Vaya, he de decir que eso no me lo esperaba.

''Los dos somos ambiciosos, y estamos dispuestos a darlo todo por una causa''-continúa-''Además….mi opinión respecto a ti a cambiado..''

Madre mia, es mi impresión o..¿Está inclinándose poco a poco hacia mi?.

''Em..Malfoy..¿Qué haces?''-le pregunto visiblemente incómoda.

''Últimamente he pensado mucho en ti..''-dice a la vez que me acaricia la mejilla-''No sé como lo has hecho, pero poco a poco has conseguido un hueco en mi mente…y en mi corazón''

Dios, dios, dios, dios, dios, dime que no me ha dicho eso ¡dímelo, ay madre…a mi me va a dar algo..

''Draco..''-susurro con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

''Además…''

Esta bien Hermione, se está acercando más, respira…¡llevas haciéndolo toda la vida!. ¡Puedes hacerlo, a ver, inspira oxígeno, expulsa dióxido de carbono..

''¿No te ha dicho nadie que esa gorra te sienta estupendamente?''-dice a la vez que deposita un beso en mi mejilla.

Y yo, lo único que puedo hacer, es sonreír como una tonta y llevarme una mano a la mejilla.

Voy a contestar cuando…

''¡GRANGER!. ¿QUIERES DEJAR DE MOLESTAR A LOS CLIENTES Y VOLVER A TU TURNO?''-dice mi ''querido'' jefe.

Lo mato, ahora si que lo mato¡ha estropeado la oportunidad de besar a Draco Malfoy!.

Pero me sorprendo al observar, que lo único que hace él, es sonreír, para a continuación decir:

''No te preocupes, vendré por aquí bastantes días…''

Y una vez dicho esto, me guiña un ojo y se dispone a salir del restaurante, pero cuando esta a punto de salir del local, se da la vuelta y me dice.

''Por cierto, mi número está escrito en el ticket de la comida, llámame Hermione''

Y una vez dicho esto, finalmente sale del establecimiento.

¡Me ha llamado por mi nombre!. ¡Y me ha dado su número!.

Al final, este día no ha sido nada malo.

Me está empezando a gustar trabajar aquí….

**FIN**

(Aparecen UnikaEvans y la Voz en off en el escenario)

**UnikaEvans: **¡Hola! Hoy estamos aquí para celebrar el cumpleaños de Saly, pues hace dos días (el dia 23) cumplió 14 años.

**Voz en off: **Así que todos calladitos, que es una sorpresa.

(Unika y Vozy salen por el otro lateral del escenario)

(Aparece Saly por el escenario)

**Saly Black Potter: **¡Hola a todos¿Qué tal? Por cierto ¿Habéis visto a Unika y a Vozy? Es que llevo todo el día buscándolas y no las veo.

**Lectores: **mmm…no…

**Saly Black Potter: **Ok, no pasa nada, mientras vienen he de deciros una cosa ¡Ya tengo 14 años! Ya no me pueden llamar enana..

(Saly empieza a bailar ''el baile de la felicidad'' mientras los lectores se van alejando lentamente de ella)

(Unika y la Vozy aparecen detrás de ella con una tarta de 3 pisos de nata y fresa)

**UnikaEvans y Voz en off: **¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!

**Saly Black Potter: **¡Waaaa!

(Del susto, se tropieza, se agarra a Unika, ésta a su vez se agarra a Vozy, la Vozy se agarra a la tarta y…todas acaban en el suelo con nata y fresa hasta en los agujeros de la nariz)

**Lectores: **O.o

**Saly Black Potter: **(cogiendo un poco de nata de la nariz de Unika) Mm…nata…

**UnikaEvans y La Voz en off: **¬¬

**Saly Black Potter: **¡Era una broma! Muchas gracias por la tarta chicas ¡sois las mejores!

(Se lanza para darles un abrazo de oso en el que se mezclan sustancias diversas)

**Lectores: **O.o…mejor os dejamos solas

(Y el telón se cierra poco a poco, dejando vez a Unika y a Vozy al borde de la asfixia por el abrazo de Saly)


End file.
